Maintaining a golf course requires a significant amount of cost and effort. Especially the greens on the golf course requires very accurate grass cutting tool to achieve the requirement of professional golfers. To obtain the proper height of the lawnmower blades, the user needs to use a precise height measuring gage to measure and adjust the height of the lawnmower blades by first disassembling the lawnmower, so that the lawnmower blades are not facing the ground, then place a base plate of the precise height measuring gage on the lawnmower blade for accurate measurement. However, issues arise during the measurement process, because the lawnmower blades may be in a different angle relative to the ground, and the base plate may slip from lawnmower blade and reduce the accuracy of the measurement process. Since the user needs to use one hand to adjust the height of the lawnmower blade and use the other hand to take the measurement, the user can only prevent slippage by having another person or utilizing a separate securing apparatus to press the base plate tightly against the lawnmower blade.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a handle accessory for the precise height measuring gage. The present invention solves all above issues by providing the handle accessory device that attaches to the base plate of the precise height measuring gage. With the present invention, the user may securely hold the precise height measuring gage against the lawnmower blade without worry about the slippage and can still obtain an accurate reading of the precise height measuring gage by accessing the gage through the opening on the handle. In other words, by incorporating the present invention to the precise height measuring gage, the user can precisely adjust and measure the height of the lawnmower blade simultaneously without worrying the slippage of the base plate.